How Do You Love Someone?
by andiiwandii
Summary: You are suppose to love two people from the moment you begin life. Things aren't like that for Sakura though, which gives her the reason why she became a ninja. Oneshot.


The only thing I own is the creative inspiration that help me to write this! It may not be the BEST story ever since I did it in like an hour .. But I got ALL the inspiration from _Yakumei's video called "How Do You Love Someone?",_ so a lot of credit goes to that amazing video, you should check it out and listen to the song while you read this. :)

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>How Do you Love Someone?<strong>

Oneshot

* * *

><p>Pitiful.<p>

She stared down at the being that represented her fears, her hatred, and her source of determination that lead to her to what she has become. She felt no love for as she stared down at the man, staring back up at her with surprise and fright. She smirked.

Being a member of the team seven had always been a blessing in Sakura's eyes. She was graced with the presence of some very unique individuals. Individuals who had never bothered to hide their goals. Naruto, with a grin on his face, would shout to the village: "I will become Hokage!" while Sasuke more quietly would simply say: "I will avenge my clan."

Sakura however kept her goals more to herself. People might assume she was a ninja to get closer to 'Sasuke-kun' or simply because she was a bored child with nothing better to do. None of this was true. Her goal was a simple one, but with a complex definition.

She wanted to protect her mother.

Sakura admired her mother since before she could remember. Her mother was her hero, the person she loved the most. It's not hard to understand why she would want to protect her; she loved her.

That was all taken away at the tender age of 7 years old.

-**_Sakura: age seven_**-

A glass bottle turned into a thousand of shattered pieces that showered the living room floor. Pieces even went as far as to reach the feet of a small child covering under a small table. She was shaking, with tears quickly making their way down her petite face. Her small hands covered her mouth to stifle the cries of agony that wanted to escape. Agony due to the sight that was happening right in front of her.

"You stupid BITCH! " A man screamed as he slapped a woman roughly against the face. The woman fell to the floor, her dark long red hair covering her face. The woman made no attempt to move. The man made an attempt to move forward but stumbled and almost fell. He caught himself and refocused on the woman.

He snorted. "Useless… can't believe I married such an annoying woman," he said as he kicked the woman in the stomach. She winced in pain but no sound escaped her lips. The man laughed.

"Oh? NOW you want to be quiet?" He laughed again and kicked her even harder. The woman again winced, but still wouldn't let a sound escape. The man glared. He stumbled away from her and grabbed a bottle of alcohol from the nearby table. He stood there, and drank the entire contents. Neither Sakura nor the woman moved from their positions. Sakura watched the main in fear.

"Oh dearest, I want to hear your pretty voice," he said to the woman with a smile. He went back towards her, and much to Sakura's horror, slammed the bottle against the woman's head. This time, the woman couldn't prevent the sound to come out and her scream filled the entire house. Sakura's eyes widened in horror and more tears poured out.

"Mommy…"

The man laughed at the woman's agony. "Well well well, now we have that pretty voice of yours, let's see if we can hear it some more."

The man used the broken bottle and ran it across the woman's bare arms. The woman screamed and agony and tried to move away but the man grabbed her by the hair and continued to torture her. The more she screamed the more he laughed. Sakura couldn't take anymore. She sprang up and ran towards the man, her tears flying past her.

"Stop it Daddy! Please!" Sakura screamed as she grabbed the man's arm that held the broken bottle. The man stopped laughing and looked at her. She glared. Without even bothering to talk to her, he grabbed her by the hair and roughly threw her into the wall. Sakura screamed as her tiny body made impact with the wall. The woman looked at her in horror.

"Sakura-chan!" The woman screamed. The man slapped the woman. He looked back at Sakura, who was curled up on the floor in pain.

"Annoying child."

Sakura felt her heart break. The woman tried to make her way towards her, but the man just hit her, and hit her, and hit her.

Sakura couldn't do anything, as she helplessly watched the man beat the life out of the woman, out of her mother.

Eventually, what seemed like years, the man left the room leaving Sakura to just watch as her mother's life spilled out of her.

It wasn't until well into the morning that the medics came.

Sakura recovered quickly enough, and was given to her aunt to be raised. Her mother though, didn't make it fully in once piece. She went into a coma and has remained that way ever since.

-**_Present_**-

She smiled down at the man, who only grew more fearful of her. She knelt down so that she was eye level with the pathetic man.

"Daddy, it's been so long since we've last seen each other!" She smiled, and the fear in the man's eyes lessened a little.

Sakura looked at him for a minute, and then pouted. The man's face revealed that he was confused. Sakura looked off to the side and sighed.

"It's going to be the last time we see each other too," She said, then turned to see the look of fear quickly return to her father's eyes. He was about to open his mouth to speak but was quickly silenced by a glare.

"Mommy isn't here anymore, and that is a sin that you are fully responsible for." She continued to glare at him; he started to shrink away from her in fear. She laughed.

"Daddy, remember when you used to laugh at Mommy when she was screaming and covered in blood?" Sakura whipped out a kunai and held it against his throat; she saw his body begin to shake. "I wonder… should I laugh when you're screaming and covered in blood?" She tilted her head and smiled at him through narrowed eyes. The man let out a scream of fear and tried to back away from her blade but she only laughed at him and pressed it more tightly against his throat.

Sakura shocked him, when she withdrew the blade the tossed it behind her; it landing in the spot she would hide and cry in so many years ago. She turned slightly too look at it.

"_Mommy…_"

"_Annoying child."_

Sakura turned back to the man to see him smirk; believing that she was too much of a coward to do what she came here to do. Sakura smiled at him.

"Oh Daddy, of course I'm not going to laugh at you bleeding and screaming on the floor!" Sakura giggled and moved in to hug the man. He stiffened at her touch. She pressed her cheek against his and said softly.

"Why do that when I know better methods that won't leave_ any_ evidence that I did it?" She smirked when she felt his body freeze.

Her hands began to glow green and she pressed them against him. He started to thrash and scream but Sakura only tightened her hold and let him know a simple fact; she was finally stronger than him.

He eventually fell unconscious and went limp in her arms. Sakura let go of him and stood up. She looked down at the man, no emotion displayed on her face. She turned her back on him and made her way out of the house.

It wasn't until she was almost about to turn the corner that she started to hear his screams of agony. Civilians rushed past her and all she could do was smile. She broke out into a full smile and swung her arms on her sides as she made her way to her training session with Tsunade.

She looked up at the sky, smiling.

"I love you Mommy."

Her heart suddenly felt so much warmer.


End file.
